In a printer apparatus used as a receipt or ticket issuing apparatus, after specific items are printed on a long paper pulled out from a rolled paper, the paper is cut into paper pieces with a given length and then discharged.
An automatic cutter moves a movable blade towards a fixed blade with a motor to cut the paper. However, in view of the low durability and the high cost of the automatic cutter, a mechanism may be used in which only a manual cutter blade is used. When cutting a paper with the manual cutter, a user of the printer apparatus pulls the uncut paper into contact with the manual cutter blade from the side of the paper, thereby cutting the paper.
Compared with the automatic cutter, the manual cutter is high in durability and low in cost. However, in such a mechanism, if the side end part of the paper does not correctly contact the manual cutter blade, the paper is not cut neatly.